


Team Bonding

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Comfort/Angst, Dom/sub, First Time, Frottage, GFY, Grief/Mourning, Impact Play, Lingerie, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, sex therapy is best therapy, the smutfic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events on Umbara, the 501st and 212th need a little bonding time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fives/Kix/Tup/Jesse

There was an undercurrent of desperation in the barracks rooms, all of the men exchanging careful brushes of hands and shoulders as they passed, sitting pressed together shoulder to ankle whenever they’re close, reminding themselves and each other that they are alive and safe and together. The way they should have been from the very beginning. Umbara was a nightmare, and they need a way to blow off steam, before things take a turn for the worse. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d taken a little time to bring each other down from a mission gone horribly wrong.

Fives is the first to make a move, as he usually was, though it was Tup whispering something in his ear that prompted him. He goes to Kix first, slipping into his lap, draping himself over the medic with easy grace as Jesse courteously moves over to give him enough space. “Hey there,” he purrs, “You doing okay?” They all know each other’s limits and preferences, and they’re comfortable with each other. It’s a good atmosphere for what they have planned.

Kix just shakes his head, and the look in his eyes is haunted. “Are you?” he asks, and Fives smiles - it’s not his usual smile, it’s the one he uses when he wants something.

“Yeah, I am. Thanks to you.” He leans in, catching Kix’s lips in a kiss that’s on the edge between soft and rough. It’s a kiss to get attention, and when he pulls back, he knows he has Kix’s full attention. “Jesse and me, we’re both alive thanks to you. So are a lot of others, you hear me?” His hands rest on Kix’s cheeks, gently encouraging him to make eye contact. “So let me thank you for that.”

Kix flushes a little and nods. “Alright,” he says finally, his blush deepening a little as he stutters over the word - it’s been awhile since he joined in with this particular game. It earns a smile from Fives - more genuine this time, and the ARC leans down, kissing him again. This time, Kix reciprocates, and his hands come up to tangle in Fives’ thick hair. 

Jesse’s got the other clone settled on his lap, and Tup’s hair is already out of its tight bun, falling in a curtain around their faces. They’re more gentle with one another than Fives and Kix are but more thorough for it, their kisses deep and hungry as their hands explore one another’s bodies. Tup already has Jesse’s shirt off, tracing fingertips over faded scars in patterns that make him shiver. 

Jesse strips him to his briefs, easily maneuvering him with one hand so they never have to break contact. Their kisses are a little harsher now, and Tup groans as Jesse palms him through the thin fabric that’s hiding none of his interest. They’re quiet in comparison to Fives’ quiet rambling praises, at least until Kix firmly but gently shoves him off his lap and between his spread thighs. “You know what to do,” he says with a little smirk, and Fives beams at him.

It takes him half a second to get Kix’s pants open, and he glances over his shoulder to Tup, silently checking in with his partner. Jesse’s moved him again, Tup’s back pressed to his own chest - they may be clones, but they aren’t built the same. Tup can rest against Jesse with ease, lean where the other clone is broad, muscle built from spending whatever spare time he has working out in the ship hold during the downtimes between battles. It shows even more as he hooks Tup’s legs over his own, muscular thighs keeping them spread, purely to show him off. His cheeks darken in a blush as Jesse leans forward to whisper in his ear, his teeth grazing Tup’s earlobe as he smirks. Jesse’s hand runs over his hard length, and Tup moans, a shiver rippling through him. That seems to be all the reassurance Fives needs, and he leans forward, taking the head of Kix’s cock in his mouth, drawing a low groan from the medic. 

Kix tangles his fingers in thick, dark hair, smirking as that draws a low whine from Fives. “You like that, huh?” he purrs, and glances up at Tup, who’s watching them through lowered lashes as he grinds back, as much as Jesse will let him.

Tup nods to him as Jesse does something with his wrist that has him biting out a gasp and throwing his head back against one broad shoulder. “Oh yeah,” he manages, “Loves having his hair pulled when he’s on his knees. He can take more than that, he’s just - ah - playing with you. Don’t bother being gentle with him.” 

Fives’ soft whimper and wide, innocent eyes don’t fool Kix for a second. He shudders and uses the hand in his hair to make him take him deeper and faster. Kriff, this shouldn’t be so hot, but Fives is clearly eager for it, moaning around Kix’s cock and pressing his palm to the bulge in his pants. The medic knows he won’t last long, not with how good Fives looks on his knees, gorgeous mouth stretched around him. He tugs on his hair again, his hips bucking as he comes down his throat, and Fives just shudders, swallowing around him, earning a low moan from Kix as he leans back, panting softly. 

Fives leans against Kix’s knee, catching his breath and looking utterly debauched as he hums at the feeling of Kix stroking his hair, smoothing it down. He watches as Jesse takes his partner apart, Tup tugging him down into a harsh kiss as he spills over his hand with a groan. He collapses back for a second to catch his breath and Jesse runs his other hand over his chest, holding him close. He smiles as he nuzzles into Tup’s hair, murmuring soft praises that make Tup flush and turn to him with a questioning look, but Fives is already there to insert himself into Jesse’s lap. Tup seems more than happy to drag himself over to Kix, draping himself over his lap as they watch their partners with one another. 

They’re both more aggressive with one another than either of them had been with Kix or Tup. They each know what the other likes, and they’re both perfectly happy to chase their orgasms together, with little teasing, though Jesse wraps his hand in Fives’ hair and drags him into a thorough kiss, tasting Kix in his mouth. It’s hotter than Kix ever thought that could be, and he bites his lip even harder as Fives turns to give him a smirk with lips that are still red and swollen. Gods. He can tell when Jesse’s close from the way his breath hitches and he breathes Fives’ name in the way Kix has only heard his own. The ARC groans softly and tightens his hand on Jesse’s cock, rocking his hips into his hand, begging softly for him. Watching them together, the low light playing on planes of muscle as the air is filled with quiet curses, both of them coming almost at the same time - it’s beautiful. 

It takes a little while of laying together and refusing to move before they finally drag themselves apart to get cleaned up and at least partially dressed, but they’re eventually sprawled together again, sated and comfortable. “You know,” Fives says, and he has that tone that means trouble or a brilliant idea - or both - and Kix just sighs, “I was thinking, things between the 212th and us, they’re gonna be a little weird for a bit, but… what if we did this? I mean, it works for us. Why not Ghost too? They’re probably doing the same thing anyway.”

Jesse hums and glances at Kix. “Might be worth a try.” Tup doesn’t say anything yet, but the cock of his head makes him look interested, and Kix considers it. They’ve done it before, when missions went to shit. This was a little worse, but maybe if they fell back into old habits, it would be easier to get back into the rhythm that is the war. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad… 

Kix finally nods with an easy smile. “Okay. Let’s do this.”


	2. Rex/Cody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex thinks he needs to earn his forgiveness.

~~_ 7567: I need to see you. _ ~~

~~_ 7567: We need to talk. _ ~~

_ 7567: I need you. _

_ 2224: My quarters. One hour.  I’ll take care of everything. _

Rex is waiting for Cody when he gets back to his quarters on the flagship.  The captain is kneeling, his wrists crossed behind his back, head bowed.  He doesn’t move as Cody sets down the bag in his hands and crosses the room to tilt his chin up, gold eyes searching gold.  “Talk to me, Rex.”  The slump in his shoulders scares him, and he’s tempted to call the whole thing off and wrap his partner up in his arms for the rest of the night, but he knows that won’t help.  “What’s going on?”  He knows damn well what’s going on, but he needs to hear it.  They’re both grieving, but he wasn’t on the ground like Rex was, he hadn’t given the order that had good men killing each other.  He hadn’t put them down himself, the way Rex had.   

“Just need to get out of my head,” Rex says, and his voice is hoarse and ragged with stress and grief, almost begging already, and  _ kriff _ , Cody hadn’t realized it was this bad until he continues, “I need orders.”  He runs a thumb over Rex’s cheekbone, taking in the way he bows his head and closes his eyes.  Alright, he can give him this, and they’ll talk after, once he’s helped Rex get rid of some of the pain and guilt that tightens the muscles under his hand as he runs a hand down to his shoulder.  He’s honored by the level of trust Rex has in him to willingly hand over control for a little while - it’s heady and a little overwhelming, and he would do nothing to betray that.  

His voice is firm and commanding when he speaks again.  “Alright then, soldier.  On your feet, hands at your sides.”  Cody watches as Rex stands smoothly but doesn’t otherwise move, his eyes still on the floor.  “Undress.  Fold the uniform and set it on the chair.”  

“Yes sir.”  Cody can  _ see _ a little of that tension starting to fade from Rex’s stance as he gives a piece of himself up.  It makes him more comfortable with where they’re heading with this, and he gives an encouraging nod as Rex does as he’s ordered.

Rex takes his time, the way he’s learned to, and it’s satisfying to see him being so  _ careful _ with himself.  __ “Good man,” Cody purrs, just to see the shiver of pleasure and anticipation, “Just like that.”  He watches as more and more tanned skin is bared, heavy gaze tracing the familiar freckles and scars.  It doesn’t look like there are any new ones to mar his body, and that reassures Cody just a bit.  He’s too familiar with Rex’s manner of brushing off injuries and pushing himself too far, but he looks okay, physically at least.  That doesn’t speak to his state of mind, but that part, Cody can help with.  

It isn’t long before Rex stands in front of him, wrists crossed behind his back again, head bowed, body bared to Cody’s hungry gaze.  Cody crosses the space between them, his hands resting on Rex’s shoulders.  His voice is low and husky as he speaks, every word a promise.  “Listen carefully.  Nothing outside this room matters until I’m finished with you.  You’re safe here.  I’m not gonna punish you for anything that happened outside this room because none of that matters right now.  It’s just you and me here.  Do you understand?”  He tilts Rex’s chin up.  “Answer me.”

“Yes sir.”  Rex swallows hard and bites back a soft whine as he meets Cody’s eyes.  The space between them is electric.

“You remember your safeword?”  Cody’s voice doesn’t change, just as low and steady as always as he cups Rex’s cheeks, his thumbs brushing over his cheekbones again, the sharp lines dusted with a faint blush as Rex is reminded of the contrast between the full uniform Cody is wearing and his own nudity.  

He nods, swallowing hard a second time.  “Kamino.”  

Cody smiles, and even that makes Rex flush with pride, eager to please his partner.  They both know he makes it easy for Rex to obey, but that’s still reassuring; Cody won’t give him more than he can handle.  “You’re so good for me,” he says softly, running his fingers through short-cropped blond hair, and Rex sighs and closes his eyes, leaning into the touch.  “I’m going to tell you what I plan to do to you tonight, and you tell me if you’re alright with that.”  He waits for Rex’s nod before he circles around behind him, his chest pressed to his back as he leans forward, lips just brushing his ear, and his voice drops.  “The first thing I’m going to do is put those binders on you,” he says, and waits again for a nod, “Then the blindfold,” another nod, and his voice turns to a low growl that makes Rex shiver, “And then I’m going to bend you over my bunk and I’m going to fuck you until you can’t think of anything but my cock.  Is that alright with you?”  

Rex has to bite back a whimper.  “Yes sir,” he breathes, shuddering.  Cody runs a hand up the planes of muscle in his back, as though soothing a spooked animal.  He waits, his hand rubbing circles over his shoulders, until Rex relaxes.  He doesn’t want to push him too far just yet - and what  _ too far _ might be feels a little different tonight.  Once he’s sure Rex is a little steadier again, he goes to the bag he’d carried in just minutes before and pulls out the binders.  Rex’s wrists are still crossed behind his back, and he closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath as Cody closes the cuffs around them.  His head falls back and the tension drains out of him.  

“Is that good?” Cody asks, and he nods, perfectly steady under the hand between his shoulders.  He’s centered now.  Like Cody said, nothing matters outside them.  There’s nothing outside the door, he has no responsibilities.  He only has to  _ be good.  _  It’s so easy when he puts it like that.  Cody will never ask him to do something he can’t do.  He won’t ask him to put anyone in danger, he won’t push him too far, he’ll  _ listen _ if Rex safewords out.  He’s  _ safe _ .  Cody will always keep him safe.  When Cody brushes a hand over his back, he sighs and relaxes even further.  “I’m going to put the blindfold on now.”  He nods again, and closes his eyes.  There’s a whisper of cloth on skin, and Cody wraps the soft fabric around his eyes, tying it carefully behind his head.  It blocks out every hint of light, and he relaxes even further, feeling himself falling a little deeper into the warm space that isn’t sleep, but isn’t the hyper-aware state he’s been in since… far too long.  

“That’s it, just like that,” Cody says as he runs a hand over Rex’s shoulder, reassuring him with his touch that he’s there, he’s not going anywhere, “I’ve got you, Rex.  I’m right here.”  He lets his hand trail over his shoulder and chest as he circles him again - when he leans in for a kiss, Rex’s lips part to let him in, and he shivers at how responsive he is, trusting Cody implicitly as he kisses him.   His muscles twitch as Cody runs a hand down his abdomen to his cock, stroking it back into full hardness once more as Rex gasps softly against his lips.  “Udesii.”  Cody’s voice is low and warm, and Rex relaxes again, letting him guide him back to the bunk, turning and bracing himself.  Cody spreads his legs, his touch gentle, but firm and businesslike as he manipulates Rex to stand exactly like he wants him to.  “You’re being so good for me,” he says again, and Rex all but purrs under him.  Cody tries hard not to think about the circumstances that led to his partner being so damn responsive to any kind of praise at all, he just offers as much praise as he can and hopes some of it gets through.  

He steps back, trailing his hand over the curve of Rex’s back and ass before he pulls away to strip, still murmuring praises and encouragement as he strips out of his uniform.  He knows Rex wants him to be harder, and he’ll give him what he wants eventually, but he needs to make sure Rex is in the right headspace for it first.  It’s not going to do him a damn bit of good if he’s falling apart before Cody’s straightened him out first.  He lays his clothes aside before he grabs the lube, pausing before he goes back to Rex.  “Up,” he orders, and winces as Rex stiffens a bit, “Got a better idea for the moment.”  Gently, Cody stands him up again before guiding him to his knees.  It takes a moment, but soon he’s sitting on the bed in front of Rex, groaning as the captain leans forward, lips brushing along his hard cock, worshiping him, straining a bit from the awkward position.  He can’t use his hands, and that makes it impossibly hotter as he takes the head of Cody’s cock, the commander’s hand on the back of his head encouraging him.  He’s as disciplined in this as in everything else, focusing with laser precision on everything that makes Cody come undone - he gets a little eager and sloppy, almost off-balance as he takes him deep, relaxing his throat to let Cody fuck his mouth, moaning.  “Fuck, Rex, look at you, you’re so damn perfect,” he growls, punctuating it with a hard thrust, “So gorgeous with your mouth on my cock like that.”   He can’t hold out long, and thank the kriffing gods for their stamina, because he comes with a low groan, spilling in Rex’s mouth.  Rex doesn’t let up, sucking him till he’s hard again, still worshiping his cock like he was born to do it.

He whines when Cody finally forces him to sit back with a hard push, and Cody groans again as he watches Rex lick the traces of his come off swollen pink lips.  “On your feet,” he orders, and Rex stands smoothly, going completely still as he waits for the next order.  It takes Cody a minute to find his feet again, but he stands up and guides Rex onto the bunk again, his chest pressed to the mattress, face turned to the side, his expression almost peaceful as he savors Cody’s manhandling him.  

It’s only when Cody reaches for the lube, his other hand still pressed firmly between his shoulders, that Rex speaks again, his voice a little dazed and hazy.  “Already took care of it, sir,” he says, “Before you came in.”  And that shouldn’t go straight to Cody’s cock, but it does.  

“That a fact?  I don’t remember telling you to do that, but I’ll let it go this time.  I want to be inside you,” he growls, his hand tightening on the back of Rex’s neck.  He shouldn’t let him off for it - and he knows damn well that Rex did it without being told because he was hoping for a punishment, but not tonight.  “You’re lucky I’m in a good mood, soldier.”  Cody breaks his role for a moment.  “Tell me if it’s too much.”

“Yes sir,” Rex says softly, and he shudders as he positions him properly, kicking his feet wider, pinning them with his own legs between his thighs.  He bites his lip to hold back a moan as Cody pushes in slowly, opening him up.  It’s too much and not enough all at once, and soft pleas break from his lips, already begging for more.  Cody doesn’t show any signs of having heard him at all, and he simply keeps that slow, steady pace as he starts to move, every thrust punctuated by a whispered praise.  He can  _ feel  _ Rex starting to go lax beneath him, and he groans.  This is what he needed when he asked to be taken out of his head, that combination of being used and valued and praised all at once, to be  _ wanted _ .  “Gar’ner,” he says, and Rex shudders at the possessive words, “You’re mine.”

Cody kisses him between words, leaving bites and bruises over his shoulders and back the way he knows Rex secretly loves, claiming him as his own.  The marks will fade quickly, but in the meantime, Rex will be able to see that he belongs to Cody, that Cody loves him enough to mark him up with love bites that will ache under his armor until they finally fade away.  Cody strokes him in time with his thrusts, and he knows it won’t be long before Rex is begging to come - he’s so strung out already, his body tensing around Cody with every buck of his hips.  “Please, sir-” there it is, that soft keen that he’s been waiting for, “Please!”  

“Come for me, Rex.  It’s alright, I’ve got you.”  He angles his hips just right, and Rex comes undone with a soft sob, shaking apart beneath Cody.  It’s only a few more thrusts before he follows Rex over the edge, coming deep inside him with a growl, biting down hard enough to break the skin at the back of his neck.  He shudders as he grinds in for a moment, panting softly as he comes down from the high.

Rex is still shaking as Cody pulls out, and he stays where he is, limp on the bed, while Cody wets a towel to clean them both up before he unlocks the binders.  He tugs Rex into his lap, slipping off the blindfold.  “Udesii,” he whispers, rubbing Rex’s shoulders and arms, letting him tuck his face into the crook of his neck as he breaks down, silent sobs wracking his body.  “Udesii, Rex, udesii, I’m here, I’ve got you, it’s alright.”  He keeps up the soft stream of comforting words as he holds him close. 

“Fuck, Cody, I’m sorry,” Rex finally says, his voice shaking, but a little less distant than he expected, “I’m sorry, about everything, about Umbara, your men-”  He swallows hard, just letting the words flow as he begs forgiveness from the only being who could give it.  

“It’s not your fault.”  Cody’s tone is as firm and commanding as before, demanding Rex’s attention.  “None of that osik was your fault, you hear me?  That was Krell.  You didn’t know, and nobody’s going to hold it against you.  That means you too.  You left that behind when you walked in here, and I’m ordering you not to pick it up again.  I know what happened, and I know there wasn’t a damned thing you could have done to stop it.”  He can feel Rex tensing, waiting for the other boot to drop.  “Let it go.  Just let it go.  I forgive you.  You hear me?   _ I forgive you. _ ”  He wraps Rex up a little tighter, holding him close as he slowly relaxes, going limp in Cody’s arms.

“Okay,” he whispers, finally releasing at least a little of the guilt he’s been carrying since they left the planet and the mission behind, “Okay.”  He rests his head on Cody’s shoulder, closing his eyes as his partner strokes his hair and tucks the blanket around both of them.  “Thanks, Cody.”  He’s already asleep before Cody can respond, falling into the first sleep he’s managed since before everything went to hell.

“Anytime, Rex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gar'ner - you're mine  
> Udesii - easy, calm down


	3. Fives/Loudmouth/Jesse

“Who should we talk to first?” Fives asks, his shoulder pressed to Jesse’s as they clean their blasters together, working in perfect coordination, “About our  _ team bonding _ or whatever you called it.”  He grins at Jesse’s snort.

“Well, could always try Crys first, a man with hair like that has to be up for anything.”  Jesse snorts again.  “Wonder if the carpet matches the drapes.”

Fives squints at him.  “Do you even know what that means?” he asks, before breaking into a grin at Jesse’s laughter.  

Jesse’s reply is cut off by the sound of the barracks door opening.  He can’t say he isn’t  _ a little _ annoyed, it isn’t often that they have the barracks to themselves, everyone else busy and letting them have time to themselves in a bunk, but the place  _ is _ open, and they don’t exactly have a claim to it.  He looks up and pauses for a second, trying to figure out who the shiny is.  There’s no way he isn’t a shiny, with those wide eyes and the barest hints of puppy fat still softening the sharp lines of his face.  He’s not 501st either, with the way his eyes dart around the room to orient himself before he walks in, trying to look cocky and failing pretty badly.  “Hey, vod’ika, 212th’s barracks are the next room over.”  

The smile he gets in response is sweet and a little shy, and the kid squares his shoulders a little.  Jesse can see Fives’ grin and the way his eyes rake over him out of the corner of his eye.  Hells, he can’t really blame him, the shiny  _ is _ pretty, all bright smiles and sparkling green eyes - unusual, but not unheard of.  Surprising he didn’t end up with the 44th, but hey, maybe Ghost got lucky.  “It’s okay,” he says, “I wasn’t looking for Ghost, I was looking for you.”

That gets a double-take.  “Yeah?  What can we help you with?”  He holsters his blaster and drops the rag, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

“I heard you two have the most experience, and… I want to have sex with you.”

Fives chokes next to him, and Jesse is speechless for a long moment.  Of all the fucking things he’d expected to hear come out of the kid’s mouth, that sure as hells wasn’t one of them.  “You-  come again, kid?”

He turns absolutely crimson, and seems to deflate for a second.  “I- I mean, only if you want to, but I just came back from the last mission, and I know it’s really sudden, but I’ve never- you know-  but I’d like to, at least once, and I don’t really know what to do-  I  _ do _ , I read everything on the Holonet, but that’s not the  _ same _ and I mean- you two have a  _ reputation _ -”

“We do?”  Fives sounds incredibly pleased, and Jesse elbows him to shut him up and keep him from scaring the poor kid off.

He nods, his eyes darting between them.  Jesse just sighs and shifts over, patting the bunk next to him.  “C’mere, let’s talk this through.”  He waits till the shiny is settled in between him and Fives, patiently watching him while the kid looks like he’s about to vibrate out of his skin.  “Alright, we’ll start easy.  What’s your name?”

“Loudmouth,” he says with a sheepish grin, “Guess you can see why.”

Ohh, there’s a story behind that one, and Jesse is curious, but that’ll come later.  “Maybe.  So Loudmouth, why are you coming to us?  A little slower this time, yeah?  Got plenty of time.”  They’ve got leave for at least the next week, thanks to the combined efforts of their generals, and the rest of the afternoon is theirs.  

Loudmouth nods quickly and swallows, taking a deep breath.  “I just want to see what it’s like, and I wanted the first time to be with somebody that knows what they’re doing, and… well, everybody says you both have the most experience, so I wanted to ask you first.  If you don’t want to, that’s okay, I understand, and I’m not gonna bring it up again.”

Jesse and Fives exchange a long look; they  _ do _ have permission from Kix and Tup to fool around with others - particularly Ghost - and well, the kid  _ is _ damned gorgeous.  Neither of them are going to touch him yet, but they both know in that moment that they  _ will _ .   “Well, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.  You know what you’re asking for?”

He nods eagerly, though his cheeks go rosy again.  “Yeah, I mean, I did a lot of reading on the Holonet, and I watched a few vids-” Jesse narrows his eyes at the way Fives’ eyes light up at  _ that _ , “And I know what I needed to do before, so… I know.”  There’s a look in his eyes that somehow manages to convince him that yeah, the kid  _ does _ know what he’s talking about.

“And you know we’re both ru’riduurok, yeah?  This wouldn’t be anything  _ more _ .”  Fives holds Loudmouth’s gaze, making his point clear.

Another nod.  “I don’t want anything more than just this one time, I know about Kix and Tup, it’s okay.  I’m just…” he blushed and smiled, ducking his head a little and looking up at them through his lashes, “Just curious.”

Kriff, how the hells are they supposed to resist  _ that _ ?  Jesse and Fives share another look, and the ARC reaches up to draw Loudmouth into a soft kiss that quickly turns absolutely filthy.  Jesse has to lean back against the bunk’s support beam to just watch them for a second, especially when Loudmouth makes a beautiful, soft little sound as he kisses him back.  Fives smirks at him as he pulls away, and Jesse moves in, kissing him just as deeply.  He pulls back, keeping his eyes on Loudmouth’s.  

“We’re gonna take this slow, vod’ika, you understand?”  Jesse cups his chin in his hand, gently forcing the blushing kid to meet his eyes.  “If we go too fast, or do something you don’t like, you let us know, alright?  We want you to enjoy yourself.”

He nods, shivering as Fives slots himself in against his back, his fingers trailing along the edge of skin between his shirt and pants, resting his chin on Loudmouth’s shoulder as he listens to them.  “Yessir.  I understand.”

“Repeat it back to me.”

“We’re going to take it slow-” his breath hitches as Fives’ fingernails run lightly over his nipple under his shirt, and the ARC chuckles softly, “If things go too fast or I don’t like it, I’ll tell you.”

Jesse smiles.  “Good, that’s good.”  He leans in, his eyes on Loudmouth’s before he tilts his head to catch the younger trooper’s lips in a soft kiss.  He can’t help a smile as Loudmouth sighs into the kiss, slumping against Fives for a moment as he kisses back with more enthusiasm than technique.  That’s fine, he’ll learn.  He pulls back and grins at Loudmouth’s dazed expression - pupils blown wide, only a thin ring of bright green around them, cheeks flushed and lips just a little kiss-swollen.  It’s a damn good look on him.  

“He’s pretty, isn’t he?” Fives murmurs, smirking at Jesse over the kid’s shoulder, “Think his commander would mind if we kept him?”  He grins at the soft whine he earns when his hands wander down to the waistband of Loudmouth’s blacks, slipping just beneath without touching his cock.  “Or you think he wants to keep him all to himself?”  

It’s clear that his words are having an effect too - Loudmouth closes his eyes as he listens, a flush spreading from his cheeks beneath his collar.  “It’s not-  not like that.”

“No?  You haven’t seen him looking your way?  Don’t know how he could miss such a pretty vod.”  Fives’ voice went low as he kissed along the line of Loudmouth’s throat.  “Gonna take your shirt off if that’s okay with you.”  When he nods, Jesse moves in to tug it up and over his head.

“Oh,just look at you,” he says with an approving purr, “This what you’ve been hiding under those blacks?  Damn crime.”  Loudmouth’s torso is covered in a beautiful repeating pattern of roses and vines, the thick black lines standing out against his skin.  It’s breathtaking, especially with the way his blush spreads down his chest as Jesse murmurs praise against his skin, tracing the flowers with kisses that make him shiver.  “How far do these go down?”  His smirk is wicked as he looks up at Loudmouth.  

“All the way-” he gasps as Fives finally wraps a hand around his cock, and his head falls back again, a breathy whimper escaping his lips.  

Jesse chuckles softly.  “Mind if I take a look?”  Loudmouth nods a little, and it’s enough for him to tug down the zipper of his pants with his teeth, popping the button without looking.  Fives lifts the kid effortlessly, letting him tug them off along with his briefs.  “Damn, just look at you, all laid out for us.  So kriffing gorgeous, vod’ika.”  The tattoos continue down his hips, ending in vines curled over his thighs and ass.  He traces them with a calloused fingertip, smiling when it makes Loudmouth  _ whine _ .   

“Maybe you ought to get a closer look, LT,” Fives says, and he smirks when Jesse grins and leans down, kissing along the vines over Loudmouth’s abs - he hums a laugh against his skin when the muscles beneath his lips twitch.  “Easy, Lud’ika, we’ve got you.”  Fives sounds calm and in-command, more than his usual bounciness.  Maybe having somebody even more eager than he is balances him out.  It’s an idea worth exploring sometime.  

He has to admit, he likes listening to the kid’s high panting while he makes his way down to lick the head of his cock, his tongue brushing Fives’ fingers as he strokes him.  “Eager, aren’t you?” he murmurs, smirking up at Loudmouth.  The gasp he earns when he finally wraps his lips around his cock is  _ gorgeous _ , and Jesse decides then and there that he wants to hear it again.  Kriff, how has nobody gotten their hands on him before?   Loudmouth’s hands are scrambling for purchase on his shoulders and the back of his head, and he hums a laugh again with his mouth still on his cock - it get another gasp and a moan, and  _ fuck _ , that’s beautiful.  The kid is rambling, panted words that might be curses or pleas or both.  Definitely both, especially when he pulls back to swirl his tongue around the head of his cock. 

“Hey, don’t work him up too much,” Fives says, and Jesse pulls off to look up at him, earning another whimpered curse, “I still want to fuck him.”  He’s still brushing little kisses over Loudmouth’s throat and broad shoulders, biting down lightly on occasion, and he looks incredibly smug about the soft  _ oh fuck please  _ his statement gets.  “You like the sound of that?  Like the idea of Jesse or me opening you up so I can fuck you?”

Jesse picks himself up off the floor, groaning as he presses a hand to his cock, hard in his blacks.  “He feels damn good, vod’ika,” he purrs as he nuzzles into the crook of Loudmouth’s throat, kissing across his sharp collarbone while Fives bites down on the meat of his shoulder, the contrasting sensations enough to make him moan.  “Had him fucking me a week ago, you wouldn’t believe how good it is - I’m gonna make sure he takes it slow, till all you’re thinking about is us.”  He smirks again when Loudmouth whines at their words, begging for them again.  Kriff, it’s easy to work the kid up, but he can’t help it, not when he looks and sounds so damned good.    “Still doing okay?”  He pulls back to meet those gorgeous green eyes, now wide and pleading as Loudmouth pants for them.

“ _ Yes _ , yes, I’m fine, I’m okay, just- it feels so good, Lieutenant, please,  _ please  _ let him fuck me-”  

Jesse runs his hand through Loudmouth’s short-cropped hair.  “Hey, hey, look at me.  Eyes on me, kid.”  He needs to get him wound down or he’ll be coming long before they’re through with him.  They might have short refractory periods, but he wants to make sure he’s  _ wrecked _ when they send him back to his own company.   He waits till Loudmouth is looking into his eyes again and Fives sits back to wait.  “Easy, alright?  We’ve got all the time we need.  Breathe for me.  Just like that, yeah?”  He smiles as the kid nods, his breaths slowing just a little, holding his gaze.  “Good, you’re doing real good.”  That gets him a smile, and Fives hums, turning Loudmouth’s head to kiss him for himself, both of them satisfied that the kid is settled down enough to hold out for a little while.

Fives is busy tracing the pattern of flowers around Loudmouth’s nipples, smirking against his shoulder at his breathy gasps.  “You’re so good for us,” he agrees, “Are you ready for Jesse to open you up for me now?    Kriff, his hands feel so good, he’s gonna be so careful with you, too.  We take good care of our men, alright?  You’re safe with us.”  He keeps up the soft murmurs of reassurance and praise, still teasing him slowly while Jesse reaches for the blaster oil; there’s probably lube somewhere around, but he doesn’t particularly feel like searching for it, not when he’s got Loudmouth as a pleasant weight halfway in his lap and  _ begging _ for it.   Kix would have a fit, but his husband isn’t here, and anyway, Kix can bring the lube if he wants to fuck Loudmouth next time.  

“Are you ready?”  His voice drops to something a little more intimate as he meets the kid’s eyes, and Loudmouth nods.

Fives shifts a little, his hands wrapped around Loudmouth’s muscular thighs, spreading them and drawing them up a little for Jesse to slide between, taking a moment to circle his hold, kissing Loudmouth just as he slips a finger inside slowly.  He smirks at the gasp and the way Loudmouth’s head falls back against Fives’ shoulder, eyes closed.  “You’re so gorgeous, vod, look at you, spread out for us,” Fives says softly, his lips brushing just below his ear, biting down lightly, “Can’t wait to fuck you.”  He strokes him lazily, in time with the motions of Jesse’s hand, both of them working him over, slow and steady.  He knows the second Jesse slips another finger in, Loudmouth moaning and stiffening for a moment.  Jesse waits for him to relax, Fives kissing him breathless until he does.  

There’s no sounds in the room except for Loudmouth’s moans and gasps, and Jesse hums a laugh against his throat.  “Almost as loud as you, Fiv’ika,” he says, looking up at the ARC with a grin, “I think I like it.”  He punctuates the statement with a curl of his fingers, and Loudmouth bucks in Fives’ lap with a soft cry, pleading for them - either of them - again.  “I think he’s ready.”  The two of them shift again, Loudmouth on his knees while Fives slowly guides him down onto his cock.

Loudmouth moans as Fives slowly pushes into him, arching against him, blunt nails biting into Jesse’s shoulder as he tries to ground himself.  He’s making the most beautifully desperate sounds, high and needy, and  _ fuck _ it’s hot.  Jesse kisses him, shuddering at the dull ache of the lines being scratched into his back.  Fives hasn’t even started moving yet; he’s still, his eyes closed and his lips parted slightly as his breath catches.  “How’s he feel?” Jesse murmurs, kissing a line down Loudmouth’s throat, his dark eyes burning as he looks up at Fives, a pleased little grin on his lips.

“Kriff, vod, he feels so damned good - he’s so fucking tight.”  Fives rolls his hips, and Loudmouth gasps, biting his lip hard as the ARC smirks.  “I could fuck you all day, you feel kriffing amazing wrapped around my cock like that.”  His voice is  _ just _ above a low purr, and he looks so damned pleased with himself that Jesse has to lean forward over Loudmouth’s shoulder to kiss the expression off his face. 

They’re pulled from their kiss by Loudmouth’s voice.  “Sir, can I-”  His cheeks go a little more crimson, and he tries again.  “Can I blow you?”  And  _ fuck _ if that doesn’t go straight to his cock.  Jesse shudders and sits back, spreading his thighs a little more for Loudmouth as Fives helps to support his chest - the kid doesn’t  _ need _ it, his muscles are trembling as he leans forward on his own, straining just a little to reach him as he wraps his lips around Jesse’s length.  A low groan tears from his chest and he rests a hand on his head, fingers brushing through his buzzed hair.

“Fuck, kid.  You’re so good, you know that?  So good for us.”  Fives’ praise gets a moan in response, and Jesse bites his lip to control his instinctive urge to buck.  It’s obvious that Loudmouth doesn’t really know what he’s doing, a little eager and sloppy, but the gleam in those bright green eyes says he’s enjoying himself just as much as they are.  Fives picks up the pace a little, angling his hips to hit the spot that makes Loudmouth moan around him again.  It’s hot as nine hells, and Jesse knows he’s not going to be able to hold off for too much longer.

Jesse rocks his hips a little, and Loudmouth whines before matching his tempo, taking him a little deeper.  “Lud’ika- fuck, I’m gonna-”  The trooper pulls off just as Jesse comes with a low groan, white splattered over the dark lines of his tattoos.  Loudmouth shivers and looks down at himself; when he runs a finger through one of the streaks and gives it a curious lick, those glittering eyes on him the whole time, Jesse can’t help cursing the fact that while their recharge time is faster than a natural-born’s, it isn’t  _ that _ fast.   “Kriffing hells.”

“My turn.”  Fives smirks and amps up the pace a little more; Loudmouth lives up to his name, gasping out moans and curses, and Jesse  _ knows _ there’s no way the others aren’t hearing this.  They’re a couple of lucky bastards, and he catches his lips in a hard, demanding kiss that muffles Loudmouth’s cry as he comes, Fives’ own low groan following a moment later when he falls over that edge with him.

They all collapse together a moment later, and Loudmouth whimpers when Fives pulls out of him.  “Shh, vod’ika,” he murmurs, leaning down to lick up the come splattered over his chest, his deep gold eyes on him the whole time.   _ Kriff _ , Jesse is cursing that damned refractory period again, because all he wants is to keep Fives bent over the bunk to fuck him through the mattress.   _ Later _ .  For now, he pulls away to get one of the rags they’d left next to the bed, gently cleaning the kid up.  Loudmouth is completely relaxed, and he’s content to press himself against Jesse’s chest for the time being.  Fives cleans himself up before bracketing him in on the other side, both of them keeping Loudmouth tucked between them while he slowly comes down from his high.

“Thank you,” he says softly, and Jesse chuckles, closing his eyes.  None of them are going to  _ sleep _ , but it’s nice to have a few minutes to relax.  

“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ru'riduurok - married/have a love bond.


	4. Rex/Fives

“What’ll it take?”  

Rex freezes midway through flipping them over to try and pin Fives; the ARC takes advantage of his momentary distraction to catch him in a chokehold that Rex twists out of without a thought.  “What do you mean?” he asks slowly, his eyes on Fives as they catch their breath before going back to their sparring match.  

“I mean, what’ll it take to get you to stop looking guilty every time you look at me or Jesse, or Tup, or Kix?  This isn’t still about what happened back on Umbara… it is, isn’t it?”  Fives sighs as Rex gets him on his back again, trying to get a grip on him,but the ARC slips from his grasp and rolls to his feet, the two of them facing off again.  “Sir, you know that’s not your fault.  There’s nothing you could have done, it was all by the book.”

“I should have done something - it should’ve been me that stood up to Krell, not Dogma-”  Rex shakes his head, regretting the slip of his tongue immediately.  “Forget it, Fives.”

“No.”  There’s a fire in his eyes now; Rex knows from experience that when Fives finds a way he can  _ help _ , there’s no turning him back from it.  He seems to give up on subtlety and tackles Rex to the ground, both of them grappling for the upper hand. With the slight advantage the ARC has in size, he manages to pin Rex for a moment.  “And what would’ve happened if you did, sir?  It would be you on that transport back to Kamino, not Dogma, and-” Fives pauses, looking into his eyes as he presses down a little harder with his arm across his chest, “Look, we need you, sir.  The 501st can’t work the way we do under anyone else.”

Rex wants to argue, but he just curses under his breath and looks away, ceding the match for now instead.  “Leave it alone, Fives.”

“Respectfully, sir,” there  _ is _ respect in Fives’ tone, but it’s mixed with frustration and impatience, “I won’t.  You take care of us so much, tell me how to take care of you.”  He crowds into Rex’s space and lays a hand over his heart, his head tilted a little - to any clone, the  not-so-subtle gestures telegraph exactly what he’s offering, should Rex allow it.  Combined with the way their bodies are pressed together, the clear invitation makes Rex swallow hard.  He  _ wants _ , but… he can’t say yes, not after-  Fives  _ snarls,  _ interrupting his train of thought.  “Rex.  If fucking you through the mattress will get rid of this guilt thing you’ve got going on… I can do that; I  _ want _ to do that.  Is that what you want, sir?”  

_ Fuck _ ; yes, Rex  _ wants _ it.  He lets his head fall back, a slightly submissive posture, ceding the argument and the match.  “Tonight, 1900 hours, after I meet with the officers.  My quarters.”

Fives stands up and offers a hand to help Rex to his feet.  “I’ll be there, sir.”  He gives him a cocky smirk before strolling off, leaving him to sigh and shake his head.

1900 hours comes before Rex is sure he’s ready - well, he’s  _ ready _ , kriff, he’s practically hard just thinking about Fives’ parting words, but he doesn’t quite know how to handle the easy forgiveness the ARC is offering along with it.  

He knows he’s not being rational about it, Fives was right when he said there was nothing Rex could have  _ done _ , but that doesn’t quiet the voice in the back of his mind that still says that  _ he should have done something _ to stop what happened on Umbara.  He remembers the looks of betrayal Fives and Jesse had worn as they walked out in front of the firing squad, and he remembers the disbelief on their faces when every single member of that firing squad had missed.  Rex’s men had stood up to Krell’s orders when he hadn’t had the courage to do it himself.  That’s a heavy weight on his shoulders, and one he can’t, or  _ won’t _ , give up easily.  

The knock at the door startles Rex out of his thoughts and he sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face.  Part of him wants to call this off; the guilty part of his brain that says he doesn’t deserve this.  He shuts that down quickly and ruthlessly; he wants this and Fives wants this.  Gods know he’s jerked off in the ‘freshers enough times to the thought of something like this, and there was no mistaking the hunger in the ARC’s gaze when he pinned Rex.  

He heads to the door, and he barely has time to get it open fully before Fives is in the room, catching him in a rough kiss and pressing him back against the wall.  “You’re not in charge tonight, sir.”  He kisses him again, pinning Rex with only a little effort as they both struggle for control - sure, they both want this, but Rex knows he’ll never hear the end of it if he doesn’t put up at least a little resistance. It’s just how things are with them.

“One thing,” Rex says, and his voice is already rough with arousal - damned ARCs - but he meets Fives’ eyes, “Say my name,  _ please _ .”  He can’t be Captain, can’t be  _ sir _ , not here and not now.  He wants to put that aside and just  _ be _ for a little while.  

“ _ Rex _ .”  Fives’ eyes darken as he says it, and he gives him that dangerous little smirk that causes Rex more stress on the field than he wants to think about.  “You know how long I’ve wanted this?” he asks, his hands running down to Rex’s hips, “Tell me what you need.  How do I make things right for you?”  His sharp gaze softens just a little as he rubs circles with his thumbs.

Rex swallows hard.  “Want you to tell me what to do, don’t ask me to decide anything, make me  _ earn _ it.”  It’s harder to say than he expected it to be, but he needs Fives to understand what he’s asking, and what he needs to give up to feel a little whole again.  

“Okay,” Fives says, his tone picking up authority as he continues, “Strip for me, nice and slow.  I want to see you.”  He heads for the bed, tugging off his boots to sprawl on Rex’s bunk.  Rex can feel his eyes on him, and he swallows hard as he obeys.   It takes effort to slow down and give up his normal efficiency - he isn’t used to showing himself off.  His eyes catch on the way Fives is stroking himself, and he licks his lips unconsciously.  Fives clicks his tongue when he sees it.  “ _ Ah _ \- I want your mouth on my cock, too, but not till you’re finished.  Tonight, you’re  _ mine _ , do I make myself clear?”

It takes a moment for Rex to get himself under control, but he manages to steady his hands enough to finish undressing and lay his clothes aside.  He stands at parade rest, feet apart and hands folded behind his back to show off every inch of himself, as Fives rolls to his feet.  The ARC circles him like a predator, examining every inch of his body.  “On your knees,” Fives orders, and Rex drops obediently, shivering as he keeps his eyes forward, resisting the urge to look up at him.  Fives grips his chin, almost tight enough to bruise - and doesn’t  _ that _ send a jolt straight to Rex’s cock - and turns his face up, forcing him to meet his eyes before he runs two fingers over his lower lip.  “Now, suck these and show me why you deserve more.”  His voice is a low purr and he smirks a little, more dangerous than before, his pupils blown wide as he looks down at Rex.

Rex obeys without hesitation.  His lips part, letting Fives press both fingers inside as he sucks on them, his eyes fluttering shut in concentration.  The ARC’s fingers are rough with callouses, but he traces them with his tongue anyway, tasting the sweetness of the candy Fives always smuggles in.  Mixed with the salty tang of his skin, it’s intoxicating, and Rex moans around his fingers as he sucks them the way he would Fives’ cock if he was allowed.  Kriff, it feels good to let go like this.  Everything falls away and he focuses on worshiping Fives’ hand like it’s the only thing that matters - for now, it  _ is _ .  

Rex isn’t sure how much time passes before Fives pulls his hand away and runs his fingers over his cheek, saliva cool on his cheekbone.  He doesn’t open his eyes either, until Fives orders him to.  “Eyes on me, Rex.”  He looks up, hazy and unfocused, and the ARC smiles.  “Just like that.  I want you to suck my cock, but I’m not going to come till I’ve got you bent over your bunk and begging for it,  _ tayli’bac _ ?”  Rex shudders and nods, his lips parting once more so Fives can slowly slide his cock into his mouth, one hand still gripping his chin.  His cock is hot and heavy on Rex’s tongue. He can’t help the shiver that runs through him as he starts to suck lightly, his head bobbing.  His own cock is throbbing, but he ignores it;  he doesn’t have permission to touch himself yet.  He keeps his hands on his thighs, clenching them into fists to stay still.  

Fives runs fingers through Rex’s hair, a low groan of pleasure  on his lips.  It’s loud in the small room, and Rex feels drunk on it.

It isn’t long before Fives bucks, forcing his cock deeper - all Rex can do is  _ take it _ , and fuck, he loves it, even when he can’t quite catch his breath.  It feels so damned good to be used like this, to  _ let  _ someone use him, someone he trusts with his life.  He stays where he is, sucking whenever Fives pulls back, making him  moan and grip the back of Rex’s neck while fucking his eager mouth, roughly enough that Rex knows his voice will be hoarse for days.  

“Gods all, Rex, just look at you, taking my cock like that.  You’re so damn good for me.” Fives’ praise makes Rex moan, and the other man shudders at the sensation, “Fuck, what am I gonna do with you?”  

Rex doesn’t  _ care _ what Fives does, as long as he does it  _ soon _ .

Fives doesn’t pull away until Rex is trembling from holding back for so long; he’s so hard it  _ hurts _ , and all he wants is to be pinned to his bunk and fucked hard enough to feel it for a week.  “Get on the bed.”  The ARC’s voice is a low growl, and his eyes are dark as they focus on Rex, a hint of a snarl on his lips.  He looks  _ hungry _ , and that’s as intoxicating as his groan moments ago.  

Rex scrambles to obey, laying himself out on the bed and exposing himself for Fives, still desperately trying to keep his hands off his own cock.  He closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm himself just a bit.  When he opens them again, Fives is undressed, tossing the top of his blacks down to the durasteel floor where Rex had been kneeling only moments before.  “Let me hear you, Rex.  What do you need?”  

“Fives,  _ please _ ,” Rex whispers, and kriff, even to his own ears, he sounds wrecked, “Please, I need this-  I need you.”  He can’t keep the edge of sheer need out of his voice, and he doesn’t really want to.  

Fives moves before Rex can blink, pinning him to the mattress and kissing him hard enough to steal his breath away.  He doesn’t even look before grabbing the bottle of lube off the side table.  It only takes a minute for him to get his fingers slicked up and he wastes no more time in pressing one slowly into Rex, who arches with a soft hiss of mingled discomfort and pleasure as he bites his lip.  

Fives takes his time, working his fingers in and out of Rex, curling them a little to press against the spot that makes him see  _ stars _ , his hips jerking - whether to get  _ more _ contact or less, he doesn’t know or care - as he gasps Fives’ name.  The ARC leans down, kissing Rex again, hard and hungry as he pulls his hand away.  He strokes his cock for a moment, getting himself ready before he starts to press into Rex, a soft moan on his lips.  “Fuck, Rex, you feel so kriffing good,” he manages after a long moment, going still once he’s buried deep inside, “So damn tight.”  

He rocks his hips a little and all Rex can do is gasp, lost in the heady sensation of Fives fucking into him, his legs hooked over the ARC’s shoulders so he’s pinned against the mattress, helpless and open the way he wants - the way he  _ needs _ \- to be.   He can barely catch a full breath, but he moans anyway, his hands tight enough on Fives’ shoulders that he knows there will be nail marks left on his tanned skin for hours.  

“Look at you, Rex, fuck, you’re so  _ good  _ for me.”  Fives punctuates it with a hard thrust, dragging his cock over Rex’s prostate and pulling a soft cry out of him.  Fives smirks and holds him in just the right position to hit it with every other thrust; Rex is half out of his mind with pleasure after only a few more strokes.  

Rex doesn’t know what he’s saying anymore; incoherent pleas for  _ more _ and  _ Fives, please, I can’t, _ forming a litany on his lips as he tries desperately to rub against the hard planes of Five’s abdomen.  The tantalizing, teasing feeling of hot skin on his cock isn't quite enough to get him off, at least until Fives presses closer.  The friction is  _ almost _ too much to handle...  And then he leans down and bites Rex’s shoulder, hard.

There might be tears on his cheeks, but Rex doesn’t care about that, only about the feeling of Fives against him and inside him and the sharp edge of pain from the bite.  It sends Rex spiraling down as he comes untouched with a shaky moan.  Fives comes with him, thrusting hard with a snarl before spilling inside him.  

Their kiss is a little softer than the ones before, clumsy as they pant together, before Fives slowly lets Rex go.  He pulls out after a while, laying Rex back on the bed and going to grab something to clean them both up.  Rex feels sticky and hot, but he doesn’t think he can move, so a wash cloth or  _ whatever  _ Fives can find will have to do.  He smiles lazily as Fives comes back, the ARC wiping them both clean before slipping into bed next to him, their bodies fitting together perfectly.  

Fives wraps himself around Rex, holding him close.  “Hells, Rex,” he finally says, and Rex can hear the smile in his voice as he presses a kiss to his shoulder, “Was that really all it took?  Coulda done that for you anytime.”

Rex chuckles softly, feeling a knot loosen in his chest, letting him breathe properly again.  It didn’t heal everything, but for now, it was enough.  “Thanks, Fives.”  He didn’t try to say anything else, just closed his eyes and let sleep claim him as Fives held him close.


	5. Tup/Crys

Crys shivers as he walks into the barracks room and sees Tup waiting for him.  He’d gotten a message to clean himself up and meet him there in twenty minutes, and he’d been impatiently waiting, trying to distract himself.  The room is empty, save for Tup, sitting on his bunk; he looks beautiful in a corset, high-heeled boots, and a scrap of black silk that doesn’t do a damned thing for decency, and his hand is wrapped around the handle of a black synthleather crop.  Crys has the urge to drop to his knees for him then and there.

“Strip, fold your clothes, and sit down.”  Tup’s accent is crisper than usual, an officer’s steel in his words, and Crys whines a little.  He obeys though, his hands only shaking a little as he rushes to get his blacks off, palming his rapidly-hardening cock as he does.  

The crop leaves a stinging line over the back of his hand, and he drops it to his side immediately.  “I’m sorry, sir.”

“I’m sure you are.  You’ll be sorrier when I’m finished with you.  On the bunk, now.”

He obeys instantly; Tup spreads his thighs with the crop, and Crys bites his lip.  The smooth, supple leather runs over his cock and he can’t hold back a little whimper as he looks up.  “Look at you,” Tup purrs, head tilted, pupils blown wide as he smirks, his expression hungry enough to make Crys shiver, “I haven’t even touched you and you’re already dripping for me.  Keep those legs spread, I want to taste you.”  He drops to his knees, far more gracefully than anyone in heels like that should be able to.  

Tup’s mouth is incredible, hot and wet, wrapping around his cock and making him gasp.  Crys knows better than to pull his hair and ruin that perfect topknot, so he tangles his fingers in the sheets and tries not to come on the spot.  “Sir-”  

Tup pulls off to pin him with a look.  “Don’t come until I give you permission.  Can you do that?”

Crys swallows.  “I can,” he says, sinking down a little bit, relaxing and letting go.  It isn’t quite a conscious thought, but he deliberately gives in, giving up the worries and old stresses that keep him tethered to the present.  “I can, sir.”

“If you can’t, or you’re about to come, I want you to tell me.”

“Yes sir.”  Tup smiles at him before leaning in to suck him again, and Crys shudders.  It’s been ages since he got laid, and as good as Tup is, it isn’t long before he whines and squeezes his shoulder.  “Sir- sir, please, I can’t-”

Tup pulls off again with a pop, before shushing him, running a hand along his thigh.  “Thank you.  That’s good.”  He stands up, reaching for something in the small box Crys somehow hadn’t noticed before.  “Do you know what this is?” he asks, holding it up - oh  _ fuck _ , he knows exactly what that is; he’s always been curious about rings, but he’s never had the chance to try one.  Clearly, something in his expression gives him away, because Tup purrs.  “It’s too late for a cage,” he says, running the crop up Crys’ hard cock, “But a ring and sleeve will have to do.  I think you might like it.”

Crys has to take a couple of slow breaths to keep from coming then and there.  “Yessir,” he says, his voice going a little rough, “I do.”

Tup’s hands are firm and gentle as he gets the ring and sleeve on - they’re  _ tight _ , and he couldn’t come if he wanted to - and Crys whines softly; it’s not enough contact, but it feels so good; even better, Tup looks utterly unmoved by the sounds he’s making, or how desperate he feels.  

It feels a little better once it’s all on, at least.  Crys shudders and settles back down, catching his breath while Tup runs fingers through his hair, guiding him to rest his head on his shoulder.  “Shh, you’re alright, you’re being very good for me, just like I knew you would be.  Tell me when you’re ready to continue.”  

They just sit like that for a few minutes, letting him relax and pull back from the edge, still  _ desperately _ needy, but not quite so wound tight.  Finally, he nods.  “I’m ready, sir.” 

Tup cups his cheeks in his hands for a moment before slipping off his lap.  “If I recall correctly, I didn’t give you permission to touch your cock while undressing.”

“No sir.”  Crys should have known that would come back to bite him in the ass.  Literally, if the way Tup is fingering the handle of his riding crop is any indication.  “You didn’t.  I’m sorry.”

“Like I said before, you will be.  Stand up, bend over your bunk, elbows on the mattress.”  He scrambles to obey, closing his eyes when he feels the slide of leather over the curve of his ass - he feels so  _ exposed _ like this, waiting for Tup to tan his hide.  “Only ten, since you didn’t disobey a  _ direct _ order.  Count for me.”

Crys shivers as he waits - the anticipation is worse than the first  _ snap _ of the crop over his ass, and he jumps at the impact, a soft sound tearing from his throat.  The sting feels incredible, and he grips the blanket to keep from rocking his hips back into it.   “Solus.” 

Another crack against the other side.  “T’ad.”  It stings, and he shudders.

“ _ Ehn _ ,” he gasps out when the crop lays a stripe at the line right between his ass and thigh.

The same spot on the opposite side, and he might whimper.  He’s never been this hard in his life, and he’s never going to be ever again.  “Cuir-”

Tup doesn’t stop, even when he’s stuttering over the numbers, trembling as the welts sting and burn.  Finally, he manages, “Ta'raysh,” and it’s over.  Tup’s hands are on him, guiding him to sit -  _ little gods _ , that hurts, and his breaths are hitching in his chest.  He’s not crying, but  _ fuck _ , it’s close.  

“Udesii,” Tup soothes, shushing him, kissing him softly.  

Crys shudders for a moment longer before he nods.  “I’m okay,” he says, “I’m okay.”  He feels  _ good _ , feels  _ clean _ , the mission the last thing on his mind anymore.  

Tup caresses his cheek, brushing his hair back, out of his eyes.  “Now, you told me you prefer being the one on top, yes?”

“Yeah, I- I really don’t like being on the bottom, I just-”  Crys can’t stop talking, until Tup lays a finger on his lips, shushing him again.

“It’s alright, cyar’ika, you don’t need to explain yourself.  This is for you.  I want you to enjoy yourself, alright?  May I suggest something, and you can tell me if you like the idea?  If you don’t, we’ll try something else.”

Crys nods, leaning up a little, eager and curious.  “Sure, anything.”  He trusts Tup, they’d had a long talk through messages a week ago about limits,  _ hard _ limits, and safewords, and he knows he won’t ask for too much.

“Would you be alright with me cuffing you to the bed and riding you?”

It takes him a second to answer - he’s never worn cuffs before, but he’s  _ definitely _ okay with being ridden - but he nods.  “I can safeword out if I don’t like it?” he asks.

Tup nods.  “Of course.  We’ll take it slow, and see how you feel.”  He kisses Crys again, his hand running over his chest before pressing down gently.   “Lie back.”  

Crys goes down easily, settling back on the bunk where Tup settles him - close enough that he can easily reach the posts to buckle the cuffs into place.  His calloused hands are soft as they wrap the heavy leather around Crys’ wrists, lingering over his pulse point for a moment, checking it.

“You’re doing so well.”  Tup smiles down at him as he buckles the cuffs.  “How does that feel?”

Crys tugs at the cuffs before nodding.  They feel better than he expected them to, and he relaxes into them, letting them take his weight a little.  “It’s good.”  He gives Tup a smile, hazy and feeling a little drunk on the sensations.  

Tup swings one leg over him, straddling his thighs again with a little smirk.  He might pretend he’s not affected by all this, but Crys can feel just how damp the fabric of those silky panties is now, his cock painfully hard and leaking into them.  It’s hotter than it should be, and he grinds up between Tup’s thighs, earning a stinging swat on his hip.  “Behave, or I’ll make you wait longer.”

“Sorry, sir.”  

“That’s what I thought.”  Tup tugs off the panties in a motion that’s far more elegant than it should be - Crys would  _ love _ to know where he learned all that, but he knows better than to ask.  He picks up the bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers while Crys watches.  “I almost wore a toy here, just to be ready for you, but I knew you could be patient for me.”  He can  _ see _ when Tup presses inside himself, and he moans when Tup does, but he stays perfectly still, his eyes running down the line of Tup’s body as he arches back, the way his swollen lips part on a gasp, and the flush in his sharp cheekbones.  Gods all, he’s beautiful.

Crys can’t get enough of watching him move, but he  _ really _ wants him on his cock, and he’s almost painfully grateful when Tup finally pulls his hand away to wipe off the lube before he shifts to straddle him, stroking their lengths together a few times before he  _ finally _ lifts himself, holding Crys’ cock to slowly sink down on him.  It takes everything Crys has to stay still, his hands wrapped around the bars of his bunk to hold himself in check, though he can’t bite back a low groan as Tup settles at his base.  “Stars,” he whispers, his voice and breathing ragged.

Tup looks unreal like this, like a work of art above him, and Crys nearly asks to take the cuffs off just so he can touch every inch of him.  He keeps it to himself though, just because he loves the feeling of being held down; he feels  _ safe _ , and cared for, and it’s overwhelming.  Tup leans down to kiss him, sweet and soft, bringing him back to himself.  “You feel wonderful, cyar’ika,” he murmurs, just as he rolls his hips in a slow, sinuous movement, making Crys throw his head back and gasp.  

“Fuck- ah  _ fuck _ , so do you, sir-”  He’s already panting and he knows he sounds needy and desperate, because he  _ is _ , and the open-cage sleeve isn’t doing  _ anything _ to dull the sensation of how hot and tight Tup is around him.  He can’t help the way his hips jerk, but Tup doesn’t seem to mind, if his groan and the way his thighs flex as he starts to ride him harder and faster, moaning as each part of the textured sleeve slips in or out.  “Please, sir, I can’t-  I need to come, sir…”  Crys can’t stop begging - he can’t even  _ think _ anymore, lost in the feeling of Tup fucking himself on his cock.  

He feels Tup shudder, before he reaches back to unfasten the cock ring.  “Come for me, cyar’ika.”  

It’s an  _ order _ , and Crys can’t disobey, not when he’s already wound so tight.  He comes with a broken cry, bucking under Tup, his hips jerking as he spills inside him.  Tup follows him over, moaning as he rides out his high on Crys’ cock.  He shudders, panting praise as he leans forward, kissing him slow and deep, only breaking away for them to catch their breath.

“So good for me, cyar’ika, you were so good.”  Tup keeps stroking his chest, petting every inch of skin he can reach as he leans up to unfasten the cuffs.  “Stay there, I’ll clean us up, and then you can rest.”  

He pulls off with a shiver, but Crys catches his wrist.  “You’ll stay after?” he asks, quiet and vulnerable.

Tup just kisses his forehead.  “Of course I will.”  He smiles, releasing Crys’ sleeve with one hand as he reaches for the disposable towel left next to the bunk to get them both cleaned up.  In a few minutes, everything is put away and his corset slides off with a tug, joining his boots on top of his toybox.  After making sure Crys has gotten some water and a couple of smuggled sweets, Tup curls around him, his smaller, leaner body still feeling  _ safe _ somehow as he cuddles against his back; he keeps rubbing his hands over his chest and shoulders, under the blankets he’s pulled over them.  “How do you feel?” he murmurs.

Crys smiles a little, totally relaxed, warm and comfortable.  “I feel...  _ good _ .  Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Tup says, and holds him closer.  It isn’t long before Crys is sound asleep.


	6. Fives/Trapper

“So I heard you were interested in team bonding,” Trapper says, too-casually as he sits down next to Fives in the mess, “You want to meet up in a couple hours?  I’m curious about what kind of artillery you ARCs pack.”

Fives coughs mid-drink, and Tup stifles a snort from beside him.  “You won’t be disappointed,” he says with a sly smirk, the kriffing asshole.

“Tell you what, meet me in the gym, and we’ll see what you’ve got, ARC.”

Fives finally swallows and smirks at him.  “I’ll be there.”

So that’s how they end up in the gym - seriously, Fives wonders, why do so many of his hookups start with sparring - barefoot and circling each other.  There’s always been an edge to Trapper, something sharp and dangerous under his cheerfulness, and Fives can see it clearer than ever now.  

He keeps a close eye on Trapper, and it’s the only thing that keeps him from landing on his ass when he comes in  _ hard _ for a hit.  As it is, Fives can barely dodge it.  “What the  _ fuck _ , Trapper?”

“You said you wanted to spar.”

“Yeah, spar, not-”  And Trapper is moving again, doing his kriffing best to kick his ass.  Fives can keep up, but there’s something about this that feels  _ wrong _ .  There’s a missing piece here that he just isn’t  _ getting _ , some sharp edge of Trapper that he keeps catching on without knowing what it is, and it scares him a little.    Trapper is reckless, snarling and  _ nasty _ , and finally, Fives abandons sparring rules and fights dirty, slamming Trapper to the ground hard and landing on his chest.  “Now what the  _ fuck _ is this about?”

Trapper growls at him.  “You know what it’s about.”

“The fuck I do, start talking.”

“ _ He came back with you _ .”  Trapper’s voice breaks as he says it, anger and grief thick in his voice.  “Cam was all I had left-”

Oh.  Oh fuck.  That’s what this is about.  “Vod-”

“No!  No, you fucking listen.  He was on the other side of that jungle, he was the one-  You know, I fucking know exactly who killed him, and I can’t do  _ osik _ about it!  I can’t, because he’s a brother too, and he- he fucking apologized to me, told me I could- I could do-” his chest is heaving under Fives, and he rolls off to rest a hand over Trapper’s heart, “I could claim a life for a life, but what fucking good would that do?  What fucking good would it do to kill another of us, when that fucking  _ shabuir _ made us kill each other already?”

Fives doesn’t say anything, just lets Trapper bleed out his pain and rage to the empty room.  Better he takes it out on him than loses his shit completely somewhere else.

Trapper makes a choked sound.  “And- fuck, Cam would hate this, he’d fucking tell me I needed to keep my shit together without him, but how the  _ fuck _ am I supposed to do that?  We lost- we lost everybody already, we were the last ones left of our batch, and now- now it’s just me.  It’s just me.  I’m so fucking lost, and-  I don’t know how to be alone.”  His anger finally drained, Trapper wraps his arms around his knees, curling in on himself.  “I wasn’t supposed to be alone and I’m so fucking scared.”

Fives takes a deep breath and wraps an arm around Trapper’s shoulders, pulling him to lean against his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his short curls.  “You’re not alone, vod.  You’re never alone,” he whispers, his own voice rough.  He knows exactly what Trapper means - it’s how he felt for  _ months _ after what happened at the Citadel, and Trapper’s words are echoes of his own from those days.  “Know it hurts, being the only one left, but I swear it, you’re not alone.”

Trapper shatters apart against him, wrapping his arms around Fives to weep brokenly into his chest, deep, wracking, choked sobs that make his own chest ache, and Fives just holds him close, shutting his eyes tight as hot tears of his own soak Trapper’s hair.  “I miss him.”

“I know you do, I know.”  Fives’ heart breaks for his brother, and he holds him a little closer until Trapper’s sobs finally fade to trembling against him.  “Shh, shh.  I’ve got you.  I’ve got you, brother.”  He kisses Trapper’s forehead as he nods against his shoulder.  “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and get you somewhere a little more comfortable, yeah?”  He waits for another nod before gently lifting him to his feet, guiding him out.  

Luckily, they don’t meet anyone in the hallways till they get to Trapper’s bunk, and Fives gets him settled before he goes to grab a cold, wet cloth for him to clean himself up a bit.  Trapper looks a little better once he does, but he still curls in on himself.  “I’m sorry about… everything,” he says, and Fives shakes his head, taking a seat on the bunk next to him.

“Don’t worry about it.  I’ve been there, vod, know how much it hurts.  You mind if I stay with you for a little while?  Looks like you could use some rest.”

Trapper sighs heavily.  “You really don’t mind?  I know I was a kriffing asshole.”

Fives shakes his head.  “Nah, you’re alright.  Just relax, I don’t have anywhere to be.”  He settles in with a datapad, though he’s a little surprised when Trapper stretches out pressed against his side.  Trapper is a solid weight against him, and after a few minutes, Fives is drifting, though he doesn’t quite fall asleep.  It’s a nice way to spend a few hours, even if he’d normally be bored senseless long before now.  Instead, he just relaxes, comfortable in the bunk, with Trapper breathing slow and steady next to him.

* * *

 

It also means he knows as soon as Trapper starts to wake up, his cock hard against Fives’ hip.  He grinds against him unconsciously, soft little moans on his lips.  Fives doesn’t move - he doesn’t want to wake him too suddenly, and really, it’s a little hot.  

Trapper finally opens his eyes, and he immediately blushes scarlet.  “Fuck, I’m sorry-”

Fives holds up a hand, cutting him off.  “Hey, hey, it’s okay.  You want me to take care of that?”  He raises a significant brow at the tent in Trapper’s blacks.

“You- you want to?”

“Hells yes I do, if you’re alright with it.  Let me take care of you, vod,” he offers, his voice going low and soft, “It’s alright.”  Trapper shivers and climbs into Fives’ lap.  He’s almost as big as Fives is, only a little less of the muscle Fives has built from ARC training, and he’s all soft and warm and pliant with sleep.  “Kriff, you’re so good for me.”  Fives kisses him, and Trapper parts his lips, still eager and soft, and  _ gods _ he loves it.  It doesn’t take long for him to get hard too, and he shoves both their pants down to wrap a hand around their cocks.

There are still little tremors running through Trapper, tension left over from the fight and his break, and Fives shushes him, one hand resting at the back of his neck while Trapper buries his face in his shoulder, keeping him still.  “Shh, let me take care of you, vod, it’s alright.  Just relax, hukaat’kama,” he soothes, “Udesii.”

Trapper nods, taking a shuddering breath.  “‘Lek,” he murmurs, bucking into Fives’ hand, moaning softly at the slide of their cocks together.  Still, he relaxes against Fives’ chest, clinging to him.  Fives leaves soft kisses over his bared shoulder, over old scars from what looks like an animal attack that tried to claw his chestplate off, over suntanned freckles, over skin that smells like soap and clean sweat.  

He strokes them together, learning what makes Trapper shiver in his arms, what makes the muscles in his thighs tighten around his hips, what makes him gasp in his ear, sweet little sounds that almost sound too intimate for a barracks room.  

Trapper leans up to kiss him, just as soft and sweet as the sounds he makes, and he gasps Fives’ name at a particular twist of his wrist.  Fives kisses the sound off his lips, repeating the motion, and revels in the way Trapper’s fingers tighten on his shoulders.  He’s getting close, but he wants to make sure Trapper comes before he does.  

It isn’t long before Trapper is thrusting into his fist again, chasing the sensation, kissing him hungry and deep and making needy little sounds before he spills over Fives’ hand.  Fives follows him a few seconds later, and he smiles lazily as Trapper keeps kissing him, his hands running over the faint bruises he’s left on his shoulders.  

Trapper nuzzles his chest again while Fives cleans them both up, settling in.  “Thank you,” he finally says.  He looks  _ relaxed _ for the first time since this all started, and Fives gives him another kiss.  

“Anytime, vod.  Look, if you ever- I don’t know, if you just need to  _ talk _ or anything, you come to us, alright?  I’ll take care of you.  You’re a brother, we look out for each other.”

Trapper smiles at him - it’s small, but Fives will take what he can get.  “Yeah, I can do that.”

“Now c’mon, I don’t want to miss dinner hours.”  He grins at Trapper, offering a hand.  If it’s because he suspects Trapper hasn’t eaten anything either… well, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.  Fives slings an arm over his shoulder, walking out with him.  He remembers how Kix and Jesse had taken care of him after Echo, and if he can pass that on to someone else who needs it, he’s more than happy to do that.  

The smile on Trapper’s face is worth it, and Fives knows he’ll be okay.  


End file.
